


One Shots

by richieblows



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I made the rating Explicit because there will eventually be Explicit content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: A list of one shots I post on tumblr which will eventually make it on here. Ratings differ [I will put the rating under each respective chapter]. Tumblr @itskitschyrichie





	1. Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: While studying for bio chem, Richie makes a claim that Eddie disagrees with
> 
> Based on a tumblr post that says 'you think you're a better kisser than me??? you think you're a better cuddler??? come over here and prove it punk'
> 
> a flurry of short one shots that will be on my tumblr will also be posted here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG

It was a bold claim that Richie had made, that night as they were holed up in Eddie's room to study. It wasn't as though he were saying this for any particular reason, Eddie assumed. He thought it was because Richie was bored, and he knew that poking fun at Eddie was a sure fire way to make Eddie stop studying. Hearing the words, "I bet I'm a better kisser than you," had Eddie stopping his recitiation of formulas he had to memorize for an upcoming test next week, to peer over at Richie who was smiling at him with a knowing look.

"I bet you definitely are not."

"What makes you say that, spag?"

Eddie looked at Richie with a look that he hoped was annoyance. “It shouldn’t be hard to be better at it when you’re up against someone who’s never done it before,” Eddie snorted, as he fluttered through the pages of his bio chem book. In truth, his heart was beating fast enough to make his nervous ticks pop up suddenly. His leg jerking every few seconds against Richie’s, which he tried to pass off as him casually kicking him every so often. Chewing at his lower lip as his eyes focused everywhere but at Richie, who was trying his hardest to make eye contact.

“You– you _really_ just said that Eddie– I– how _dare_–“ his theatrical, choked off gasps of surprise left Eddie to flip at his textbook faster. “I’ll have you know, Chelsea Brendon believes that this trashmouth has some potential.”

“You made out with her?!” Eddie squawked, his textbook slamming shut and being tossed to the floor. Chelsea Brendon was known to be the prettiest girl in school, and she kissed Richie? “Was it good?” He asked timidly, his body flopping back onto the bed when Richie smiled and nodded.

“She said I was the best she’s ever had, so I can prove that I’m way better than you are.”

“Well, prove it!” Eddie huffed, his cheeks heating up at the thought of this stupid challenge going horribly, horribly wrong. The look on Richie’s face made him want to play it off as a joke— as nothing more than a prank he was pulling just to see what Richie would say. But Richie was rolling his eyes and leaning back onto the bed by his elbows, glancing at Eddie in that way that made Eddie’s stomach twist up in such a weird way.

“How, buttercup?”

Eddie scrambled to think of a way to challenge Richie. It turned out that neither of them could tie cherry stems with their tongues, and making out with Eddie’s old stuffed animals didn’t really prove anything to either of them. It left them both lying in bed, with Richie picking stuffed animal fluff out of his mouth. “This isn’t working,” Eddie murmured softly.

“Why don’t we just do it?” Richie asked. Eddie turned to hiss a witty response Richie’s way, only to be face to face with a serious Richie and a hand that was gently pushing him back on the bed.

“Uh– Rich–“ He stammered, his hands scrambling to grip at Richie’s shirt. “Are you joking?”

“Are you?” Richie asked, his hand moving from Eddie’s chest to Eddie’s hand, which was clutching to Richie’s shirt a little too hard. “You’re stretching out my shirt.” Eddie let it go immediately, before bringing his hand back into himself.

“I’m no chicken.” was Eddie’s surprisingly calm response. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. He suddenly felt a strange sense of ease, with Richie looming over him and looking over his features. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, or else he’d break them out of this strangely comfortable spell that seemed to keep them in their own little world. After looking at Eddie for a second longer, Richie sat back up on his knees, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Oh yeah no we don’t have to do it totally I knew you were joking I was too it’s fine!” came from Eddie in a rush, as though he was coughing up the words after not being able to breathe for so long.

Richie only smiled warmly at him with his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges. In that way that’s so fond that he can’t even respond with a dirty comment. “Eds, I’m just taking off my glasses. I don’t want you to feel them pressing against your nose.” Eddie deflated a little bit and laid his head back down on the bed, sighing softly.

“Oh,” he replied, suddenly feeling rather small. It’s a silly thing, getting so worked up over the thought of rejection like this. Eddie didn’t know what was coming over him. What was making him feel so suddenly… conscious of Richie. Rather than seeing his weird best friend, who talks about fucking his mom and accidentally chokes on loogies and probably lies about getting the highest score on Street Fighter; he sees a guy who is looking at him with such adoration and careful care, so as to not scare Eddie away. A guy who would promise that everything would be okay with just a gentle kiss and a squeeze of his hand. A guy who could take Eddie out on romantic dates while eventually laying him out in ways that Eddie couldn’t ever imagine. “Well just, would you get on with it then? You’re taking so long it’s making me think you’re gonna—“

Richie moved back into Eddie’s space fluidly, with one hand gently pressing to Eddie’s chest, moving up to the back of his neck to gently tug at the baby hairs there. Eddie’s face couldn’t get any more red, and he was tired of waiting. His hands moved up to Richie’s curls, threading through the mess and giving it a soft tug before Richie’s lips were brushing against his. Eddie closed his eyes and felt the press of soft, cherry flavored chapsticked lips on his, and he never thought he’d find physical mouth to mouth contact as appealing as it was. He’d decided, right then, that Richie Tozier is definitely not gross, nor was he a bad kisser in the slightest. In fact, Eddie might want to kiss Richie a few more times just to savor how good he felt and remember this for the rest of his life.

When they parted and Richie slowly moved away, Eddie was embarrassed to find that he followed, sitting up when Richie sat back. His eyes opened to see Richie looking at him with an expression that was flustered and amused. Excited— maybe something less than that. “You’re good,” Eddie said softly.

They were quiet for a minute, maybe three. Their cheeks pink and their words lost because, well, what was there to say? Richie’s eyes flitting from Eddie to the duvet he was picking at. Eddie didn’t know whether he should act as though it never happened or if he should make it into a joke. He didn’t want Richie to feel uncomfortable with him, that was the last thing he’d want.

“It’s uh, your turn.” Richie stuttered out, the words coming out high pitched before he coughed and said it with more faux confident than before. “Isn’t it, Eds?”

Kissing Richie the second time was completely different than kissing him the first. Or maybe it was different because it was Eddie initiating it this time. Who knew? Eddie’s kiss was heated with a burst of energy that had been conjured up by his nerves and fears. With shaky hands tangling into curls or wrapping around a frail waist, they tumbled backwards onto the bed and licked into each other’s mouths as if they never needed to breathe again. Eddie’s hands tugged and pulled Richie impossibly close as they rolled around on Eddie’s bed.

_“Eddie– quiet down!”_

They both froze, their eyes snapping open to look at each other as they heard the thumping from underneath them. Richie’s hands trembled where they were on Eddie’s hips; Eddie’s fingers loosened their grip on Richie’s curls.

“I think you might’ve won that round, Kaspbrak.” Richie breathed, his lips still impossibly close. Eddie watched him lick his lips and _oh god _Eddie wanted to kiss him again.

What do you say after you’ve kissed your best friend? After you’ve kissed them twice? While you’re looking deeply into their eyes in the dim light of your bedroom, laying underneath them in bed? With the moon hung up in the night sky and the stars strung up in a way that made Richie’s eyes sparkle?

“I uh, I can cuddle better than you.” Richie said timidly.

_Well_, Eddie thought, _I guess you’ve gotta wait for them to speak up first._

“I hardly think you’d be much of a cuddle Richard. You’re too tall and cold. I’m much more compact and warmer!”

Richie squinted at him, a sly smile breaking out over his features before he sat up, his mouth agape. “You? You think you can cuddle better than me? The human cuddle monster? The world known cuddle slut?”

Eddie grinned and moved back toward the head of his bed. “Do you think you can do both at the same time?” Eddie asked, and Richie’s smile couldn’t have gotten any bigger.

“I bet I can, spaghetti man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me an ask I might answer it on tumblr and post a short one shot on here too


	2. R + E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk, i just thought this would be an interesting little part of eddie ended up seeing richie do that scene in IT CH 2. spoilers!
> 
> Rated PG

“If you just listened to me- just _once_–”

“I can’t Eddie, I just… I can’t do this. You know I can’t.” Richie’s body trembled, it was evident under the bright lamp post they stood under. It was raining that night, although the weather never mentioned any rain. 

Eddie felt that his hands were tied. He knew what he saw that day on the bridge. Richie carving their initials into a wooden plank and running off in hopes that he’d never been seen. Except Eddie did, and he was sure that Richie never wanted him to see it, of all people. He probably would’ve rather had Henry Bowers catch him than Eddie himself. “It doesn’t even mean anything!” Richie shouted, and Eddie took a cautious step back when Richie’s arms flailed in frustration.

Eddie couldn’t tell if Richie was angry because he was caught, or angry because he was forced to explain himself. Richie hated feelings, and expressing anything in a way that wasn’t a joke. It was his only get out of jail card– making everything seem like it wasn’t as important as it actually was. 

“If it doesn’t mean anything then what’s going on? Why are we out here, when we could still be inside with everyone else? Why are you being this way?”

Richie’s ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it, before he was sitting down on the side walk and hunching over, shouting nonsense into his knees while Eddie stood in front of him. Eddie was cold, and drenched in water and he didn’t… he didn’t _know_ what any of this meant. “Was it for me or not, asshole!” Eddie was never very good at expressing his emotions either. He was scared, losing his best friend of forever sounded like a scary thought to him.

“So what if it was, Eddie? What if I did that because of you?” He whipped his head up to glare at Eddie, as though this were his fault. “All because of you–”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You should know!” Richie shouted back, before he was standing up and getting into Eddie’s space. “You– You with your loud mouthed attitude and your shorts and your fucking face, everything about you is just–” Richie just shouted gibberish at the harsh rain, before he was breathing hard and staring down at Eddie. 

“Did you say my shorts?”

Richie’s face darkened a shade of red that Eddie had never quite seen before. “Fuck this, I’m going back inside.” he didn’t say anything more, he knew that Eddie wouldn’t say anything to the group because it was Eddie. Eddie quietly followed, with his thoughts jumping around in his mind because of how awkward it must be to feel a one-sided love for someone who loved you just as passionately. 

“I figured you would’ve seen mine by now.” Eddie murmured, and Richie turned to face them as they neared the entrance to Ben’s home. “I uh, you know what? Never mind, it’s silly.” Eddie rushed past Richie, who looked more confused than anything else. “You should just go by and look over there tomorrow.” Eddie suggested, before the door was opening and their friends were waiting for them expectantly.


	3. this is gonna hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it chapter 2 spoilers  
rated pg-13? no nsfw, just sad lol

“God, just look at you,” Richie’s hands skimmed along Eddie’s wrist, trailing up until his hand was gently placed over Eddie’s heart. Eddie’s breathing was so soft, so quiet underneath him, he looked content to just lay in bed all day, and Richie would. He wanted to so badly, he was willing to sleep in bed with the love of his life and then some. He pressed a gentle kiss against Eddie’s forehead, smiling when he saw Eddie wrinkle his nose.

“Toothpaste…” Eddie mumbled in his sleep, before he was twisting away from Richie, who laughed freely. He laid on his side, grumbling quietly to himself as Richie laughed.

“Well shit, Eddie– I didn’t think my morning breath was that bad.” Richie moved to sit up, but Eddie’s hand gripped at his t-shirt and pulled at him until Richie was moving to lay beside Eddie. “Babe?”

Eddie was quiet beneath him, and Richie couldn’t help but admire all of him. He was perfect, and he was as much of Richie’s as Richie’s was his. “You’re so so beautiful. Did you know that?” He whispered, and he swore Eddie smiled.

“Don’t leave me Rich, okay?” Eddie mumbled, his eyes still shut. Richie smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s temple. 

“Never, Eds.”

.

.

.

“Richie– fuck– I-I got ‘em, did you see?” Eddie whispered. Richie staggered back until he was falling hard, his breath picking up as Eddie’s crumpled up body fell against his. All he heard were screams, but they sounded so distant. Eddie coughed a little, smiling at Richie with blood stained teeth and a look that was telling Richie that everything would be okay. But it wouldn’t, Richie knew everything wasn’t gonna be okay. Eddie was hurt and– and–

The rest of the group was quick to scoop Eddie up and out of harms way, with Richie stumbling behind. He dropped into a corner of Pennywise’s cave beside Eddie, struggling to rip his jacket off and press into the bloody, open wound. “it’s– it’s gonna be okay, Ed’s…” Richie mumbled, and Eddie wheezed, trying to laugh.

“Don’t lie, please don’t.” 

Richie’s hands couldn’t stop trembling, his tears were flowing freely then. With one hand pressed against Eddie’s chest, right over his heart. The other trailed down Eddie’s wrist, until he was taking his hand in his. “God…, just… just, look at you.” He mumbled, his hand squeezing Eddie’s who smiled up at him. “You’re so,” he choked on a breath, his smile only making him look more broken than before, “you’re so beautiful. Did you know that?” Richie asked, and Eddie’s breathing began to even out, nice and slow.

“Don’t leave me, Richie?” he asked, breathlessly. His eyes were slowly shutting, and Richie shook his head, moving down to scoop Eddie’s lifeless body into his arms. 

“Never, Eds; I could never.”


End file.
